The present invention relates to the broadcasting of data through a transmission path, and, more particularly, to the broadcasting of a large volume of data in a short time.
In general, high speed transmission of data using a digital transmission path can be performed by increasing the transmission capacity of the transmission path, or by compressing the data to be transmitted. On the other hand, high speed transmission of data using an analog access line has been performed by improving the transmitting speed of a modem.
On the other hand, in regard to a system for broadcasting data from a broadcasting station to a plurality of receiving apparatus, a technology for transmitting motion picture data from the beginning in response to the demand of a viewer, called video-on-demand, also has been used. In addition to this, there is also a broadcasting service called near-on-demand, which shortens the waiting time of a viewer by using a plurality of transmitting paths and by transmitting motion picture data to each transmitting path by shifting the transmitting time so as to capture the motion picture data by selection in the receiving apparatus of one of the transmitting lines through which the motion picture data is transmitted in a sequential order.
For example, regarding video-on-demand systems, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1-279645 (1989) discloses a method for improving transmission delay when obtaining decomposed data in respective channels. Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 7-143086(1995), 5-35624(1993), 7-273805(1995) disclose a transmission of decomposed data and a method of recovering the data in respective channels, and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-154448 (1995) discloses a method of adding a number representing an order in a sequence of decomposed data when decomposing the data for transmission in respective channels.